


Daemons of the neverending black

by xfireflyskyx



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daemons, M/M, caringspock, itsquitecute, motherhenmccoy, sickjim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfireflyskyx/pseuds/xfireflyskyx
Summary: What if the Star Trek universe had daemons?Daemons will not settle until their human has seriously found themselves, and it can take years past puberty.  It was only after the battle with Nero that Jim's daemon finally settled.





	Daemons of the neverending black

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months back before I finished my masters course. Now I am done I have decided to prof read it and finally post it on this site. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Jim could always remember the day that his Daemon settled into her final form. It stuck out as one of the finer moments in his exciting life, and always brought forth a gushing warm feeling to pour into his heart. It was a memorable day, for it was the day Jim saved the earth from a Romulan threat. 

“Jim, have you noticed anything new?” Bones asked him as the Enterprise slowly made its way back to Earth, struggling due to the lack of its dilithium chambers.  
Jim looked up from the captain’s chair. His eyes were tired, but Bones noticed that they twinkled with fire and spirit. They were the eyes of a man who finally found his true calling.

“Look at the arm rest and you will find out.”

Jim gazed at Bones with a confused pout before he did what was suggested to him. He looked down and saw the final form of the manifestation of his soul.  
“No way!” He exclaimed in shock.

The shout got the attention of every single person on the bridge. They all looked over to see Jim extending his hand out for a small creature to hop on and cast obsidian eyes onto his face.

Bones was laughing, his Daemon chuckling along with him. “Hehehe, it’s funny, you know. I always expected your demon to become some sort of powerful canid or feline species. I never expected a pretty bird.” 

Bones ruffled Jim’s hair, no longer mocking. “She is beautiful, much like her other half.” 

Jim felt a blush come on. The entire crew on the bridge began to clap and whistle, evidently pleased that their new captain’s soul finally settled.  
Jim stood up and along with his Daemon, bowed to the applause. “Thank you, thank you.”

“Thank you all.” His Daemon, Celina now in her final Steller’s jay form, also joked. She spread her wings at one point, bowing like a person with their arms spread out in a mocking manner. Jim grinned a mile wide. She was gorgeous. Her beak, tufted crest and neck were as dark as the night whilst the vivid blues that painted the rest of her body and wings shimmered in the white light of the bridge. Her wings were patterned with lighter blue squares that ran down her feathers jovially.

Bones’ Ocelot Daemon twitched her tail and her eyes shone. “I swear that everyone is trying to compete for the best looking around here.” She remarked in a grouchy manner.  
“Aww, come on Opal. You and Bones are two of the prettiest beings in the sky.”

Opalucid shook her head. Jim was incorrigible. It was a miracle that she and her soul brother even put up with him. But then again, it was a testament to Leonard McCoy’s character; a man who was outwardly grouchy, but retained the ability to put up with so much shit. Guess that was why he is such a good doctor. 

“Congratulations captain,” a calm and collected voice sounded from off to the side. Jim and Bones turned to see Spock standing with his Daemon on his shoulder. Spocks Daemon was a deeply emerald Iguana by the name of T’yel. She was just as calm as Spock, but also had a spontaneous personality. More outwardly spoken than Spock, T’yel wouldn’t hang back from speaking her mind honestly. Although T’yel remained just as respectful as her counterpart. She was also slightly more approachable than the stoic Vulcan.

T’yel was laying across Spock’s shoulders like a fox scarf. Her striped tail hung down lax, her skin was flaky and her eyes didn’t sparkle like they should. Jim knew it was due to the loss of Spock’s mother and of his home planet. His grief and longing was reflected in his Daemon and Jim felt a shard of pain pierce his heart. 

“Thank you Mr Spock.” Jim said, smiling gently and without any bravado.

Spock inclined his head slightly. “She is indeed exceptional to behold.”

“Keptin, we are being hailed.” The enthusiastic voice of Chekov announced suddenly. 

Jim smiled at the young man, “On screen.” Even though the front panel was cracked in numerous places the image was still relatively clear and showcased the face of Admiral Barnett. 

“Admiral, it is good to see you.” Jim greeted feeling only slightly anxious. It wasn’t acknowledged by headquarters that he had taken over captaincy of the Enterprise. To the admiralty Captain Pike was still in command. Jim knew he was in for a hell of a lot of explaining.

So it took him by surprise when the first question out of the Admirals mouth was the question pertaining to Celina and her settled form. “I see you have grown up Kirk.”  
Jim winced slightly. The remark was quite derogatory and Jim didn’t appreciate hearing that after all that he has done for his home planet. 

“Sir, Celina and I have been through much in the last 24 hours-“

“Its fine Kirk, I understand. I wish to hear all about it in person from you and Commander Spock once you reach Earth. The Enterprise is the only ship deployed that we have managed to get in contact with.”

Jim and most of the others on the bridge winced, knowing full and well what had happened to the other starships. But that wasn’t the end of it.

“Sir, there is much to discuss.”

“I know. Ambassador Sarek has already contacted headquarters. It is a sad time for all, especially those directly involved.”

The bridge was silent, suddenly the victory they just won left a bad taste in the mouth after everything that had happened. So many lives were lost, all because of a mad man with a spiteful streak of vengeance. 

The admiral was silent as he took in the saddened expressions on the faces of the crew. The man sighed before he spoke again, scratching at his chin. “Plot a course for the closest star base. Take some time to rest and allow any major issues with the crew and ship to be addressed before you return home. I look forward to seeing you.” The man then saluted Jim and Spock. “Thank you for saving the earth, Captain, Commander.” The call ended. 

“Mr Chekov, input the co-ordinates for the closest star base. Let’s get her patched up before we head home.” 

“Aye sir.” Chekov said, turning back to his station and manipulating the screen to input a whole bunch of numbers. He swiped his hand to send the information over to Sulu, who then piloted the ship in the correct direction.

Jim sat back, watching his crew and their Daemons interact with each other. Chekov’s Daemon, Tatiana, was a red fox with a wily personality. She was a sweet creature with an excitable disposition. Jim remembered how the duo had bounded over with their plan to hide within Titan’s atmosphere. Their blue eyes glittered and their energy was contagious. It was then that Jim found out how smart the two youngsters were. It was also amazing how Chekov’s Daemon had settled so early.

“Tatiana settled when I was fifteen sir.” Chekov had said. Celina had been a small dark blue coloured snake and was coiled around Jim’s neck like a choker. Jim suspected she was that colour to represent the bruises surrounding his neck. 

Jim then cast his eyes across to look at Sulu. Brave Sulu who stood with Jim on that drill and fought so well together. 

Sulu, even though was a man, had a male Daemon by his side. His Daemon was a Red Panda called Hinata, and seemed to get on especially well with Tatiana. Jim attributed that fact to them both possessing red fur. 

As the Enterprise sailed through the vast black, Sulu and Chekov quietly spoke with each other, running through their individual experiences that led them to that moment. Jim hoped to have this chat with Bones once they reached the star base.

Jim inclined his head to the side. Celina, who was perched on his shoulder, also looked in the same direction, seeing that Spock was now stood with Uhura. 

Jim noticed that Spock and Uhura were stood very close together. They were talking in hushed tones. Her Daemon, a beautiful golden headed lion Tamarin with an intelligent but haughty face, was perched on her shoulder and giving T’yel soft strokes along her flank. Obviously some kind of comfort.

Jim caught himself staring and quickly turned his head back to look out at the stars a millisecond before Spock turned his head to look at Jim. 

Spock stared for a moment before he nodded at Uhura and then proceeded to leave the bridge. Jim watched him go, guilt and shame mingling together in his mind. Uhura looked at Jim, but was no longer angry with him, only resigned. She shook her head at him, her ponytail swishing with the motion before returning back to her work. 

“This is no time to celebrate.” Jim whispered to Celina as he used the back of his fingers to brush over her closed wings. 

Jim then asked Bones if he could visit Pike within the sick bay. The man was weak, but he would pull through. Jim was so happy to hear that the man was going to be okay.

“Pike, we did it.” Jim said before he even made it to the bio bed the man was laying on. His Daemon was resting beside him, a large, ash grey Great Dane. She was weak and malnourished looking, even though they were not gone for that long. Obviously the torture really did a number on the pair. 

Celina flew over and landed on her head as it rose of the bed. Her name was Matilda and she got along well with Celina.

“You have settled kid.” She said to the Jay bird with a pleased lilt to her voice. 

“Oh course Ma’am.” Celina was always respectful to Matilda. It underplayed how much Jim looked up to Pike, but wasn’t the most outward in saying so himself. 

“I always wondered what your soul was going to settle as. I’m actually quite surprised you don’t have a lion or a tiger.” The man chuckled. Already he looked better, likely from being in familiar and safe surroundings. The Enterprise was definitely invigorating on the soul.

“Nah, a Tiger denotes someone with a violent nature. I’m too lovable for that.” Jim smirked.

Pike chuckled again. “If you say so kid.”

The two chatted for a while, running past each other their experiences and of where they were going now. Pike would be need to stay in bed for at least a few days. The parasite had been removed from his system, but it left him feeling weak and washed out. 

“I had best return to the bridge,” Jim stood up but not before placing a hand over Pike’s shoulder and smiling at Matilda. “Get well soon. We will come back again before you know it.”

“I don’t doubt it kid.” Pike laughed.

Jim and Celina returned to the bridge. He cast his eyes around to watch everyone work. They all looked tired. The atmosphere was quiet but not too sombre. It was as if everyone was content that the excitement from before was over and now they had time to work slowly and without any drama.

The humans worked with their Daemons either perched on shoulders of close to their legs, whilst the non-human crewmembers carried on, content with their constant contact.  
Jim walked over to Sulu. “How long until we dock Mr Sulu?”

Sulu turned in his seat to address his captain. “About three hours and thirty seven minutes sir.”

Jim nodded. Not too long then. I want everyone to have a nice long break once we reach the star base. At least forty eight hours. 

“Sounds lovely sir.” Sulu smiled. He stroked Hinata on the top of his head. The Daemon kept yawning. Jim knew how tired everyone was.

Watching the Red Panda yawn made him yawn too. He placed his hand over his mouth and took a moment to compose himself. Now that the adrenaline had worn itself out, Jim felt completely exhausted. He also ached terribly. His neck was the worst of all. He leaned over the screen between Chekov and Sulu and had a good look at himself in the reflection. His neck was almost entirely blue, the marks left over from getting strangled by Spock, Nero and his subordinate. 

Both Sulu and Chekov were subtly watching Jim through the corner of their eyes. They could tell by his sagging posture that the young man was close to just dropping, but they now knew how stubborn he was. Chekov couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please sir, I think you should sit down and take it easy.” He was red, hoping he wasn’t being too presumptuous. Jim could never see the guy as being in any way presumptuous. 

“Yeah,” he felt a little dizzy and his legs, stomach and arms throbbed with pain. No doubt he was littered with bruises and scratches, “I think I will.” He decided to make his way to the captain’s chair before he collapsed on the spot.

Jim took it easy for the remainder of the time it took them to arrive at the star base.

“Sir, we will arrive at the Jupiter star base in exactly ten minutes.” Sulu called out, shaking Jim from a slight doze. 

Jim mentally shook himself to full alertness. “Thank you mister Sulu. Uhura, proceed with the communications, let them know that we have arrived.”

Soon enough a lieutenant working communications on the base gave them permission to dock, having expecting them, and Sulu proceeded to safely manoeuvre the ship into the docking bay. 

Jim pressed the con on the console of his chair, initiating a ship wide transmission. “Attention all crew, this is your captain speaking. Right now we have docked at the Jupiter star base to initiate repairs on the ship. It is in this time that I hope you all take 48 hours to rest and recuperate before we set off for home. It has been a long haul and I thank you all for your hard work and loyalty. Without the unmitigated work from all of you we would not be here now. Again, thank you all. Kirk out.” 

The speech was a little shorter than he was hoping for, but he had very little energy. Celina was perched on his shoulder, her legs no longer able to hold her weight up and her eyes looked dull. Her feathers were also slightly ruffled, and Jim knew that he needed to rest, and soon.

Jim held strong until they had finalised the docking procedures and the crew began to disembark. Jim had to meet with the commander of the base, along with his head of engineering and his commander. Not that he really had a commander. 

Spock hadn’t shown his face to Jim ever since they got away from the black hole. Jim supposed he wasn’t on duty due to his emotional compromise. Jim knew what he needed to do, but he felt a little nervous now that the rush of action had left his system. He was new to this captainly business and he felt that having Spock-with all of his experience- would be helpful just as some moral support. 

Jim had made Scotty head of engineering as soon as they were safe. The two were now firm friends, seeming to click almost immediately. Scotty with his wily Red Grouse Daemon were a duo who easily made Jim laugh, and his expertise in engineering was unmatched. He was a lucky find. His Daemon was a gorgeous russet red with tufty white feet. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and to make it even better, she was called Whiskey. Scotty must have been pleased.

“Captain Kirk, a pleasure to see you and the rest of your crew here. It is an honour to help you out. I am Eric Moore, commander of this station. I welcome you.”

Jim shook the chirpy man’s hand, noticing the little moth Daemon perched on his shoulder. It was a pretty thing, speckled with different shades of brown and cream. The man obviously had a decent soul. 

A good soul often reflected in the appearance of the persons Daemon. Generally a bad person had an unappealing species, often with dark fur, scales or feathers. Patterns were abundant on Daemons that had a good person as their counterpart. Colours often strike those as having a lot of happiness to give. 

Jim was amazed when he saw Celina in her final form.

“I was led to believe that Commander Spock would be with you. I wish to thank him as well.”

Jim just hummed. “I am sorry he couldn’t be here with us. He is a little tied up at the moment. He has much to sort out, possibly more than anyone else here.” Jim just hoped Spock was all right. The green blooded man had grown on him, weirdly enough. 

The man simply nodded. “I will arrange for the repairs on your ship, so please take your time to rest. I am sure you all need it.”

“Thank you again Commander Moore.” 

Jim and Scotty left and returned back to the enterprise. They both felt it would be easier to sleep in the crew quarters than find a place within the star base. It was a large star base and they didn’t want to traipse around for long. Once that had slept they would then explore.

They both found the quartermaster, so that they that could pinpoint them to a room to stay in, having not been allocated to the ship before. Jim was in a sense a stowaway, and Scotty was there under extenuating circumstances. 

“At least we both get a room within the officer’s deck.” Scotty and Whiskey chirped as they walked. “Could nae’ imagine sharing with any ensigns righ’ now.”

“I have been given the Captains quarters.” Jim half whispered. It never really occurred to him properly that he would get any of the perks of a captain right then. Technically he wasn’t the captain, just the guy that instigated the plan that saved them all. Spock was the one who actually saved Earth.

The two parted ways with a clap on the shoulders, bidding each other a good rest before Jim entered the captains’ quarters. The lights came on to reveal a pristine room with no personal effects. The only thing that made it liveable was the clean sheets on the bed. 

Celina fluttered over and landed on one of the plush looking pillows. She then promptly began to cleanse her feathers.

“Hey, I need to shower before I hit the sack. I’m covered in dirt and blood.”

“Oh sure.” She allowed him to strip down before he entered the en suite bathroom. There was a large shower which allowed both sonic and water showers. Jim decided that he wanted the feeling of actual water washing away the grime. The jets turned on and he washed himself down. Luckily there was a soap dispenser in the shower, a boring one that had a weak scent but was better than nothing. Jim used it, lathering up his skin and enjoying the feel of all the leftovers of his battles wash down the drain. Celina was enjoying the feel of warm water on her feathers. 

Jim stayed there for a while, allowing the warmth to permeate through his many bruises and small lacerations. His stomach and neck were the worst. His throat was sore and his belly was so purple that it looked like he had a tattoo of a steel bar right across where he landed on that platform on the Narada. 

Jim stayed in the shower for about five minutes before he decided he was too sleepy to linger. He was unsteady on his feet.

He towel dried himself and then left back through the door. Celina hopped along behind him.

There were not that many clothes within the drawers. Simply a couple of undershirts, spare command gold shirts and trousers and briefs. Evidently there just as an emergency backup.

Jim pulled out a pair of regulation black briefs and pulled them on after he draped the towel within the bathroom. 

He practically threw himself onto the bed. It was so comfy and the room was nice and warm. He fell asleep almost instantly, but not before taking a quick peek at where Celina was. He noticed that she took her place back on the pillow near his head. He smiled and then allowed himself to blank out.

***************************************************************************************************

Jim awoke to someone attempting to talk to him. He was too groggy and he wasn’t ready to wake up.

“Jim.” 

Yep, someone was talking to him, but there was a veil draped over his mind. He was right up against it, attempting to look out through the fog.  
“Wha~” Jim said, too tired to speak.

“Is he all right Doctor?”

That voice. He wondered where it went to. Now it was back? Doctor? Was Bones here too? Jim wasn’t sure. He felt a hand on his forehead. It was large and gentle, placed firmly yet securely against his heated forehead. Definitely Bones. 

“His Daemon looks pretty weak too. She won’t wake up until Jim does. Can you pass that over?” Thanks.”

Jim didn’t know what was happening, but he knew that both Bones and Spock were there.

“He has a fever. Doesn’t help that he didn’t tell me about the number of cuts and bruises he has. His throat is also really bad, along with his stomach. He is lucky he didn’t crack any ribs. He just bruised them.”

“It will be prudent for Jim to stay here and rest. I will see to the running of the ship in his and Captain Pike’s absence.”

“See that you do. It’s bad enough that half the crew is suffering from PTSD and over exhaustion, now we have our acting captain out of commission for at least a couple of days.”

The hand returned, this time it was placed on his cheek. “Jim, I need you to wake a little, Jim.” Jim opened his eyes. His focus was blurred and he felt cold. Even though his skin felt hot and sweaty, he felt like he was growing a protective shell of ice around his body. Surely the sweat would freeze. 

“Jeeze, now is a good time to start shaking like a new-born colt. C’mon, you need to change and get beneath the covers. Can you help me Spock?”

Jim didn’t hear an answer, but he felt as his clothes were taken away to be replaced by a softer shirt. His underwear were left on however to preserve his dignity. It was then he felt as someone picked him up so that the covers could be pulled out and over. In his delirium he wasn’t too bothered, but if he wasn’t sick he would have moaned at Spock to put him down and to tell Bones that he wasn’t a princess.

Spock was so gentle and placed him back onto the palette as gently as if he were made of sugar glass. He was shaking even worse now, the chill of the room getting into his skin.   
“Jim,” Bones said from just beside him, “I’m going to give you a hypo, which will help prevent any pathogens you could have possibly picked up from that damn ship from causing anymore ruckus with your body. I will also inject something to counteract the fever and to help bring it down.”

Jim couldn’t say anything for he was dozing off again. 

“Damn it Jim, I aint finished yet. You need to stay hydrated. Hey!” 

It didn’t matter for Jim was out like a light again. 

“He is certainly a tenacious Terran.” T’yel remarked. Her colour was returning to her flaky skin and her eyes were brighter. Obviously Spock had been meditating and was feeling a little better in himself.

“You got that right,” Bones grumped, annoyed at how Jim just couldn’t hold out for just a little longer so that Bones could explain something important. “Maybe I should link him up with a drip; he will likely forget to drink once he wakes up.” He said as he administered the medication. Jim didn’t even flinch.

Opalucid huffed next to him. “I’m sure the kitten will remember once he is more lucid.” 

Bones felt torn. He had duties as the new head doctor, but he wanted to make sure Jim was going to be alright, and that he drunk and tried to eat something.  
“I will stay with the captain.” 

Bones was wrenched from his thoughts suddenly, not quite catching (or believing what the Vulcan had said.

“You what?” He asked.

“I have little work that needs attending to. I have the time to make sure the captain becomes well again. You may return to sickbay and be assured that Jim is in good hands.”

Bones felt tired. Great, the person who gave Jim some of the worst bruises wanted to stay in his room with him to make sure he got better after a taxing battle. Bones was hesitant to return to sickbay. He rubbed his eyes with his thumbs and forefingers. Opal sat quietly by his side, looking between both Spock and her other half.

“All right, fine.” Bones conceded. He was too tired for this shit. “Just let me know once the idiot has woken and actually drunk and eaten something. If anything pops up just let me know.”

“You can be assured doctor that everything will be under control.” Bones believed him. The Vulcan was all about control after all. But then again, maybe not. The green blooded hob goblin could throw his shit when prompted to.

Bones just grumbled under his breath, but Spock chose to ignore the taxed man. He gave Jim one last, albeit long look, Opal shifting beside him in a seemingly nervous fashion before they left the room. 

Silence rang out and for a moment Spock contemplated what he wanted to do with himself. T’yel was fast on his shoulder, although her tail was twitching slightly. “Did you pick up your PADD?” She asked.

Spock shook his head. “Negative, I will use the captain’s computer to write some reports. There is much admin to get through before we return to Earth.” 

“Of course.”

Spock glanced back at the sleeping duo. Jim was extremely flushed and rather sweaty. He was also shaking like a leaf, his system deciding it felt cold even though he resembled a raging firestorm inside. 

Spock moved over to the wardrobe area, pulling the door to look for something extra to cover the young man. Usually a Starship was outfitted with everything a living thing could possibly need, just in case of any extenuating circumstance. Spock found the blanket right on the top shelf near the back. Thankfully he was tall and didn’t quite need to stand on his tip toes to get the large black blanket out. It was made from a fleecy material, soft with insulating qualities.

Spock returned back to the bed and threw the blanket over the shaking human. T’yel jumped down so that she could manoeuvre Celina under the blanket also, for she too looked a little chilled. 

Spock then logged onto the computer terminal and settled into his work, only taking intervals to check on Jim and to make sure his health hadn’t deteriorated in any way. Spock knew that the man was going to be achy and in pain for a few days at least, what with the mass of bruising littering his skin. 

It was many hours later, early morning in ships time, when Jim stirred from his sleep. Celina stirred with him, hopping out from beneath the covers, puffing up her feathers and stretching her wings. 

Jim sat up slowly, still feeling weak, but much better. He sat sleepily for a few moments, not really opening his eyes but content to sit and work out how his body felt. He still shook slightly and his body ached like a bitch, but he felt less tired and weak. 

His stomach then decided to grumble, even though his appetite felt non-existent.

“Are you hungry Captain?” 

The voice made both Jim and Celina jump slightly. Jim opened his eyes wide and saw Spock stood at the end of the bed, watching him with T’yel perched on his shoulders.   
“Spock, what are you doing here?” Jim asked, both a little unnerved and happy to see the elusive Vulcan.

Spock moved beside Jim and sat down close by. Jim waited, wondering what made Spock decide to stay close to him after disappearing on him hours ago. He felt his heart beat a swifter beat and his body warmed even more if that was possible with the fever. “Doctor McCoy requested that someone stay with you to make sure you acquired sustenance upon waking. How is your health?”

Jim swallowed, amazed. “Um,” he felt his throat automatically without any prompting. It was one of the more painful parts of his body, apart from his belly and thighs. He saw Spock follow his hand, his eyes subtly glittering with some curtained emotion. Jim immediately pulled his hand away. “I’m feeling a lot better.” Was his weak reply. 

Spock did something unexpected. He reached over with his hand and placed it gently upon the bruises of Jim’s throat. He pressed gently, testing Jim for reactions. “Does it hurt if I press?”

Jim shook his head. “It stings only a little there. It hurts worse just beneath my Jaw. That Romulan bastard had a really tight grip.”

“Indeed.” 

Jim felt his belly rumble. He felt embarrassment when Spock quirked an eyebrow at him. Evidently he had heard the loud grumble. He simply made his way to the replicator and punched in some instructions without a word.

Seconds later he returned with a bowl and a flask set upon a tray. “Here you are captain. I replicated some porridge sweetened with honey.”

Jim took the bowl, a question on his lips. Not the most appetizing food to eat, but he conceded to the fact that he needed to take it easy, and he did like porridge. 

Celina perched on his shoulder as he brought the spoon to his lips, trying his best to ignore Spock as he analysed him with his remarkable brown eyes. 

Jim placed the first scoop onto his tongue gingerly, trying his best to savour the sweet flavour over the sudden nausea swimming within his belly. Jim slowly swallowed and took a quick break. He didn’t feel very hungry now and looked at Spock.

“Please continue,” was all he said. Jim suspected the Vulcan sensed his apprehension to continue eating. 

“Come on Jim,” Celina said to him, her beak poking him in the ear, “you need to eat more than that.”

Jim swallowed again, his stomach coiling. Suddenly he surged out of bed, placing the tray hastily within Spock’s hands, who said nothing but simply watched as Jim fled to the bathroom and threw his head over the toilet basin.

Celina had hopped sluggishly after him. She stood by him as he threw up into the toilet. Retched noises mingling with the sour smell that permeated through the open door soon after.

Jim felt tears run down his cheeks as his stomach painfully convulsed. It was excruciating with his highly bruised muscles clenching in their aggravation of the presence of food in his belly. He clutched at his stomach with one hand whilst he rested his other forearm over the toilet bowl rim. 

Suddenly he felt a larger presence kneel down beside him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Spock didn’t say anything, but Jim appreciated the comfort. It was better that Jim get everything out before he talk again. 

Just as Jim thought his stomach was going to stop, it clenched again. Jim didn’t have anything else to reject, so bile and air came forth. Spock carried on soothing him by rubbing his palms over his back and shoulder. Jim settled back again once the convulsions stopped. He swallowed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Jim felt as Spock stood up. Jim heard the water running in the sink and then he was handed a cup of water and a wet flannel. Jim thanked Spock and wiped his face and swished some water around his mouth before spitting it back into the toilet bowl. He flushed the toilet.

Celina rubbed her face along Jim’s cheek. “Do you feel better now heart?” She asked. Her eyes looked pale and her crest drooped.

“Better now.” He smiled. He drank some of the water, soothing his scratchy throat. 

Spock felt that Jim was shaking, as if he was cold. Jim tried to stand up, but he felt woozy and struggled to find his footing. Spock didn’t try to stop him, he was simply ready to help if Jim needed it. 

Jim was tough and managed to stand and walk from the room just after he placed the dirty flannel in the sink. He still had half a cup of water in his hand, but Spock took it back once he returned to bed. Spock returned with it filled up and placed it back in the golden haired man’s hands.

“Even if you cannot eat anything, please drink as much as you can.” Spock requested the shaking human. 

Jim simply nodded and tried his best to drink. It was tough and his body was telling him not to ingest any of the liquid, but Jim knew it was for the best.

As he sipped from the cup he felt Spock throw a fluffy blanket over his shoulders. It was bliss and Jim snuggled further inside.

“Thanks Spock, for taking care of me.” Jim smiled.

Spock sat on the edge of the bed, T’yel resting near his thigh where he sat. “Thanks are not needed. I am simply returning the favour.”

Jim looked up, confused. “What favour is that Spock?”

Spock gazed at Jim, his eyes twinkling. “For proving me wrong.”

Jim and Celina peered at the man. Jim had his mouth slightly open, trying to formulate a question. Spock simply nodded at Jim and got up. 

The sick duo watched as Spock bustled about. He had cleared away the uneaten porridge and had brought Jim a bucket from outside somewhere. T’yel had remained on the bed. She wasn’t so close to Jim that they touched, but Jim could easily feel her weight on the sheets and mattress. The only time she left was when Spock went and retrieved the bucket.

“You know, you don’t have to babysit me if you have more important things to do.” 

“The crew and the workers here at the station are doing an admirable job. Many of the crew have begun efficient work again after resting. The ship is receiving its repairs ahead of schedule. It is unnecessary for me to be anywhere else other than here, taking care of the person who meant our survival.” 

Jim blushed and Celina puffed her chest feathers out. T’yel puffed air from her nose. 

“You know, it wasn’t just me who saved us all.” Jim spoke quietly. He peered through his lashes at Spock.

“No, I suppose not.” Spock had leaned in close to Jim. 

The intercom for the door sounded and then Bones entered. The man looked tired, but not as bad as earlier. Evidently he got some sleep. Opal also looked sleepy and Bones was actually carrying her in his arms. 

“Just thought I would check on Jimbo here before I return back to bed.” He neared the bed and noticed the close proximity of the two officers. “Did you eat anything?” Bones asked, not wanting to know the answer to his previous observation. 

“I did, but I threw it back up almost immediately.” Jim said, curling the fluffy blanket around himself tighter. 

“It was barely a spoonful.” T’yel said, flicking her pink tongue out for a couple of seconds.

Spock was still sat close to Jim, and hadn’t shifted away at all. “Indeed. Jim has, however, managed to drink some water after the ordeal.”

Bones nodded. He allowed Opal to jump onto the already rather crowded bed. He felt Jim’s forehead and then produced a thermometer from his pocket.

Bones was a steady presence within Jim’s life now, a solid rock of warmth and steadfastness. Even though he scowled all the way through checking Jim over, Jim knew that the man had a big heart. “Okay, your temperature has gone down a couple of degrees, but you are still higher than normal. I want you to continue resting.”

“Thanks Bones, as if I didn’t know that already.” Jim grinned cheekily at Bones before yawning widely.

“And that means the kitten needs to go back to sleep.” Opal spoke for Bones, also grinning.

Jim would have swatted Opal if he could touch her, he simply stuck his tongue out at her and Bones. 

Bones and his Daemon left, leaving the command duo and their Daemons in silence. 

‘Good job Bones. Killing the moment.’ Jim thought exasperatedly, sucking in a deep breath.

“Go back to sleep Jim. I will be here if you wake or need anything.” Spock said, cutting the silence with his deep, albeit calming voice.

Jim nodded, feeling tired and wrung out from throwing his guts up. Too bad he couldn’t finish eating. That porridge did taste really good.

Jim lay down, Celina fluffing her feathers next to his cheek and tickling the skin there. She was a blue ball of fluff and Jim adored her final form. 

Jim fell asleep to the gentle chirping sounds of Spock working at the computer terminal. 

When Jim awoke again it was to his tummy grumbling up a storm. He actually suspected that was the reason his conscience decided it was time to leave the land of nod. 

Jim blinked his eyes open, struggling to focus. He brought his hand up and felt a gross crust coating his closed lids, so he rubbed them away and blinked again. He was groggy, but felt infinitely better.

“How are you feeling now Jim?” Spock asked from beside him. Jim looked up to see the Vulcan stood beside him, T’yel draped across his shoulders in that aristocratic lady with a fox fur kind of way. 

“Are you always aware of when I wake up?” Was the first thing Jim decided to say. 

“You daemon always wakes up approximately 10.275 seconds before yourself, so it is easy to tell when you will wake. She usually chirps to get attention.”

‘Oh great! That doesn’t make me sound at all needy.’ Jim worried as he scratched affectionately at her blue feathers. He sat up and simply felt. He took the moment to check out whether he still had a temperature, whether he had a headache or felt sick. He didn’t feel sick or have a headache, but he still felt a little cold and weak. Not completely recovered then. 

Jim made himself busy by snuggling deeply into the fluffy blanket, trying to retain any lost warmth. Spock then came back over with a tray full of food.

It was the porridge from before, but obviously a fresh batch. There was also a fresh glass of water. Keeping it simple.

“Thanks Spock.” Jim allowed Spock to place the tray in his lap and then Jim deigned to dig in and enjoy it. He swallowed slowly, waiting a few moments to see whether his belly would reject it. When it didn’t he carried on eating. 

Spock watched him for a moment before he got back up and returned to the computer terminal to finish the report he had been reviewing. T’yel continued to watch Jim from her place on her humans’ shoulders. Her tongue flicked out every now and then. 

Celina perched on Jim’s shoulders, nibbling at his golden hair whilst Jim ate his food. Already he felt better with the sweet concoction hitting his empty chasm of a stomach.

Jim finished in record time and then took a few big gulps of water, drinking the whole glass down. He placed the tray onto the side and then relaxed against the cushions. He felt sleepy again; full and warm. The clicking notes of the console buttons as Spock pressed them was doing a great job of lulling Jim towards sleep again. It was funny how much sleep Jim managed to get, yet he was still tired. Being sick sucked, especially as Jim wanted to be out there helping the crew and getting his hands dirty helping out in engineering. He bet that Scotty would appreciate the help (not to mention the banter). 

Jim was on the cusp of sleep when he felt the air next to him shift. He opened his eyes to see Spock stood there. He wasn’t looking at Jim. His back was straight, his hands clasped behind his back and he appeared rather nervous (if a Vulcan could look nervous).

Jim patted the bed beside him. It was a large bed so there was plenty of room. “No need to look so stiff Mr Spock.”

Spock glanced down before his back bent and he actually sat down next to Jim. T’yel jumped from his shoulders and lay next to them. Celina fluttered down and perched on her spines. She began to peck at the flaky skin on her neck. The iguanas yellow eyes closed.

“What do you want to talk about Spock?” Jim asked outright. He knew the Vulcan wanted to speak to him. Something urgent needed to be said.

“Jim, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards you.” Jim would have let his jaw drop if he were a simpler man. He wasn’t and knew that if a Vulcan was saying sorry you didn’t interrupt or act foolish. “The way I treated you was abhorrent and I am ashamed of my behaviour towards you.”

“No, Spock…” Jim swallowed; this was totally unexpected. “I want to say sorry. I was a brash idiot and I caused loads of problems.”

Spock simply blinked at Jim before he shook his head. “No. If it were not for you we would have met up with the rest of the fleet, wasted precious time which would have resulted in the extermination of Earth. I should have taken your input as a valuable strategic method, coming from a man who knew what needed to be done and what was indeed right.” Spock looked down and Jim could visibly see him swallow, his throat moving with the action. 

Jim felt bad. Here was this proud alien who lost so much in the last couple of days, apologising to him when the Vulcan was simply doing what he thought was right. Jim was just a stowaway with a large mouth and no subtlety.

“No Spock,” Jim reached out and placed his hand on the aliens shoulder, “you did what you thought you needed to do. The safety of the crew was the first thing on your mind. I can hardly fault you the choices you made in light of what had happened. Spock, if you were not there backing me up I would be dead and Earth would no longer be existing in the universe. You took out that drill, you saved the lives of not only those on the ship but everyone on Earth. You were the means to getting Captain Pike out of that vile ship and I could not have asked for anyone else to have been there, by my side.”

Spock looked blank, but Jim could see his eyes sparkling with relief.” He nodded and placed his hand over Jims. Jim felt the surprise rise up, but it felt nice, as if Spock finally accepted Jim fully and forgave him for what he did. Hopefully Spock also forgave himself.

******************************************************************************************************

Jim felt much better by the time the Enterprise arrived back to the station orbiting Earth. His sickness was practically gone and the crew were in higher spirits. 

Life was hectic for everyone after that. Jim got his captaincy. Pike became an Admiral. Jim was given the enterprise and got Spock as his commander. Jim would not have wanted anyone else.

Bones on the other hand, well, he was his usual grouchy and reluctant self. “I didn’t think I would sign up to explore a load of empty space when I got a medical degree.” He had grumbled.

Jim had simply laughed, glad to have him back as his chief medical officer. Jim had the best crew. Chekov with his abundant energy charting their course. Sulu piloting the entire ship with the knowledge to deactivate the ‘parking break.’ Scotty down in the engines bowels with a spanner at hand and gears turning in his mind. Uhura with her sharp eyes and ears, listening out for any incoming messages. And then Spock, his loyal and trusted commander and friend, and invaluable ally and conscience. Jim couldn’t be a captain without his Vulcan commander. Yes, Jim was proud of his crew. 

Even now as they traversed a whole universe that was not in any way, shape or form empty (Jim could never convince Bones otherwise), Jim could not have asked for anything other than the crew that have become his family, the enterprise herself, and the adventure that lay out there waiting for them in the depths of space.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone chapter. If enough people like it I was thinking that I could write a bunch of shorter chapters that outline moments in the life of the crew with their daemons. I really want to write one focusing on Spock and his struggle to accept his human side (in this universe, only humans have daemons). What do you guys think?


End file.
